


Snow day

by PlanetaryLines



Category: Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetaryLines/pseuds/PlanetaryLines
Relationships: coops - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	Snow day

The snow came in hard over night; gusting winds had rattled the windowpanes all the while Remus and Sirius lay tangled together in the rumpled sheets. At some point during the night Remus had woken up, a shiver running through his body. He lifted his head off the pillow and found all the covers had been pulled around his boyfriends sleeping form.

“Cover hog,” he whispered, hoping not to wake Sirius but still wanting his teasing to be heard.

Sirius only nuzzled further into the envelope of warmth, his hand found the corner of covers on his shoulder and he tucked it underneath his body. Fully encased like this he looked rather much like a mummy, Remus thought. Unfortunately for Sirius, Remus now knew he was awake too.

Turning his lips down into what he hoped was a convincing pout, Remus said, “Baby, I’m cold, won’t you cuddle with me.”

Sirius thought briefly that he might be able to deny Remus’ request, but that pout was dangerously effective. That, and he’d spent more than enough time denying Remus to last a lifetime. He pulled the covers out from under himself and used the opportunity to throw his arm around Remus and pull the man closer to him. Wrapped up in their cocoon, the pair once again fell asleep to the wind knocking at their door.

~

When Sirius awoke the next morning, he found the bed pleasantly warm. Remus’s arms were still strewn gently across his midsection and gentle snores tumbled from his lips. While certainly a welcome situation, it was more than a tad concerning. Remus was an unnecessarily early riser—Sirius was often woken by a light shake and a whisper of ‘its time to get up now’—and only slept in on off days. This was not one of those days.

Looking over at Remus, he took note of the ruffled hair. Remus never did much with his hair, but it always looked a little messier in the morning, it was almost worth waking up early for. Sirius reached a hand out to cascade it through the soft waves. Remus nuzzled into the touch and he blinked his eyes a few times. He looked an awful lot like a baby deer as he adjusted to the light, Sirius thought.

Sirius finally managed to snap himself out of the Remus induced stupor. “Re. Re, wake up. We’re going to be late.”

A low groan escaped Remus’ lips. “No practice.”

“Come on baby, we got to get up.”

Remus rolled over on top of Sirius, which would usually be very pleasant, but currently only severed to distract him from his true purpose of making sure they weren’t late to practice. A moment later Remus rolled back, shoving his phone into Sirius’ hands. The bright screen was a stark contrast to the otherwise poorly lit room; there wasn’t much sunlight to speak of this late in the year. Remus had pulled up an email from coach sent earlier that morning. Plows hadn’t been able to get out yet and the roads were in no way safe to be driving on; practice was cancelled.

“Oh, well if that’s the case I suppose we should go back to bed, take advantage of our day off,” Sirius said with a grin.

Remus pursed his lips. “We could…” He pulled Sirius into him, pressing their lips together softly. He pulled back and whispered into the space between them, “Or…”.

Without warning Sirius was shoved backwards, just balancing on the edge of the bed. Covers were thrown off and Remus was jumping out of bed. “We could have a snowball fight!”

Still recovering from the sudden change of mood Sirius could only stare dumbly at his boyfriend.

“Come on, this is the only acceptable way to spend a snow day.” Remus was already grabbing his hand and pulling him of the bed and right out their door behind Remus.

~

In the end they’d built a snowman together then each constructed their own forts for an all out war. Remus had no doubt won, Sirius had spent most of the fight admiring the way water droplets caught on Remus’ eyelashes, and generally just enjoying the silliness of it all to dedicate any real effort to throwing snowballs. Perhaps it was a little childish, not that there was any problem with that, Sirius had a rather lot of childish behaviour to catch up on. There wasn’t much time for snowball fights between the relentless practicing he and Regulus had been subjected to. Remus was making good work to help him forget each moment of that.

They sat together in the living room nursing mugs of hot coco, marshmallows dancing on top. Silent agreement had passed between them as Sirius had pulled the bag out of the cupboard, Coach Weasley had no reason to know about this deviation from the diet plan.

Remus’ toes curled under Sirius’ legs as a sigh fell over his drink. His cheeks were still a little flushed from the cold, and the red on Remus’ nose looked positively kissable. Sirius leaned forward to drop a kiss right on the button of his nose. “We should watch a movie.”

They’d been working through the marvel movies. Mostly in chronological order, skipping the ones Remus had deemed bad—as much as any marvel movie can be deemed bad that is—which mostly included the Iron Man movies and early Thor movies. Remus watched the movies religiously with Jules as they were released; up until now, Sirius had no real reason to watch them himself.

They wound back into each other when Remus returned from placing the DVD in the machine. Every so often Remus’ lips would brush Sirius’ ear, providing insight on Loki’s past, information lost to the movies they had skipped. Sirius gave out a hearty chuckle at Remus’ imitation of Thor.

“I know him, he’s a friend from work!” Remus mimicked the excitement radiating from Thor. Usually, Sirius wasn’t a fan of talking during movies, but Remus’ soft voice whispering in his ear was a worthwhile distraction from the movies.

Sirius dropped his hand down to run up and down Remus’ leg. He let his had still when he reached Remus’ feet, pausing to kneed them, Re’s feet were often sore from the skates. The credits began to roll. “I love you.”

It was little moments where Remus was wrapped around him, letting Sirius’ massage his feet that Sirius found himself noting how unbelievably lucky he’d gotten. It had been strange at first, but he’d made a habit of letting the words fall gently between them once he realized they were true. It was freeing to be able to say it and mean it, even when they were just sat on the couch watching movies.

Then Remus was standing, pulling Sirius to his feet right behind him, pausing only a moment before he turned and dragged Sirius along with him. “I love you too, come on there’s something I want you to see.”

Sirius followed, no questions asked. Remus Lupin could ask anything of him and he would follow blindly. Remus pulled him into the garage and the cold cement floor bit through the thin socks he had on. A glance down told him Remus had no socks on. He pulled Remus forward by the hand still holding his own, so his feet fell on top of Sirius’. Remus leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Sirius’ lips. When he pulled back, Remus looked a little bashful. “I wanted to surprise you, but uh, well, I can’t actually drive. I guess I’ll have to tell you where were going Pads. Sorry.”

“Non, ne sois pas désole." Sirius pressed another kiss to Remus’ lips. “You planning something is surprise enough. Not, uh… not to say that you don’t plan things! That didn’t really come out right.”

A small chuckle fell from Remus’ lips. “You know I love you even though I think there might have been an insult in there.”

Remus pulled back and moved around the car to slide into the passenger seat while Sirius fought through his bafflement. Shaking his head, he followed Remus’ lead and slotted himself into the driver’s side.

~

“Left here.”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere. Where on earth are you taking me, Re. Wait, are you trying to kill me? Have you been lying to me this whole time and everything leading up to this has been a careful plot to get me to the middle of no where so you can kill me? I’ll have you know if I don’t show up at practice tomorrow James will come looking, and you do not want to mess with him when he’s on the hunt.” Sirius was struggling to supress his laughter by the end.

“Hmm, maybe. And let’s be clear, if you’re not at practice tomorrow morning James will be blaming me but for entirely different reasons.” Remus lifted the hand not wound with Sirius’ to point towards a small gravel patch on the shoulder. “Here’s good.”

Sirius did as he was told, and wheeled the car off the road, putting it in park. He shot a confused look at Remus who reached into the back seat and pulled out a blanket. He must have stashed that in the car earlier in the day. He froze halfway through turning back to the front as though a thought had occurred to him. It seemed it had when he gave Sirius a peck on the cheek before hauling himself over the center console and into the back seat. A knee caught Sirius in the arm as Remus attempted to right himself. “Come on, Pads.” Remus threw the blanket across his shoulders and patted the seat next to him.

Sirius shot him a pointed look before opening the car door and moving to the back seat like a normal person. Remus stuck his tongue out but wrapped the rest of the blanket around Sirius all the same. “Now will you please tell me what we’re doing out here?” Sirius said, worrying his lip between his teeth.

One of Remus’ hands reached forward to pull his lip free from his teeth, while the other reached above them and pulled back the sunroof cover to reveal a blanket of stars.

“I know its too cold to open it all the way, but there was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. The Geminoid shower, I think. Your house is great and all, but you can’t really see the stars from there.” Remus gave a short shrug. “So here we are.”

Remus tilted his head back over the seat, lifting his eyes to the sky. Sirius copied him and laced his fingers into Remus’. A moment later Sirius was knocking his elbow into Remus’ side. “D’you see that, Re?”

“Yeah, baby, I did.”

They sat together once again, watching the stars streak across the sky. It was entirely mundane, and yet inexplicably breath taking. Sirius used the hand attached to Remus to point up to the sky, finding the dog star. Remus gave him a loopy smile in return. His eyes pulled out of focus, and Sirius thought it looked a little like the sky was crying, happy tears of course. It was hard to see anything but happiness with his boyfriend beside him and wonder pulsing in his chest.

Remus Lupin had surprised him three times that day: first with a snowball fight, second with a decently okay imitation of Thor, and finally with a sky of shooting stars. Sirius could only hope that he could surprise Remus just as much. He though of the twinkling star he had acquired for Remus, not to say it was an actual star—though the way it winked at him from the bottom of his sock drawer with reason enough to believe it was—but nonetheless, he hoped when he gave Remus a star of his own, he’d be surprised enough to say yes.


End file.
